Coaster Wiki
maverick_inversion.jpg|Welcome to Coaster Wikia!|linktext=Welcome to the Wiki! Verbolten.jpg|Coaster of the Week|link=Verbolten|linktext=Congrats to Verbolten, our Coaster of the Week! KB13-183 coast rider interior bannerv2.jpg|Coaster of the Week|link=Category: Coaster of the Week|linktext=Who will claim the title of Coaster of the Week next? Welcome to the Coaster Wiki Coaster Wikia was founded by Beemerboyz803 on March 9, 2013. The Wikia has articles and edits in just 3 months! This Wikia will surely continue to succeed! Latest News *Six Flags Magic Mountain opens Twisted Colossus, the reborn version of their popular Colossus wooden roller coaster, on May 23, 2015. *Carowinds announces the closure of their beloved wooden coaster, Thunder Road. *An accident on Alton Towers' record-breaking The Smiler on June 2, 2015, forces the closure of three roller coasters at other amusement parks and the entire Alton Towers property. *Busch Gardens Tampa announces a new family coaster, Cobra's Curse, for the 2016 season. X vs. X2 X X2 Coaster of the Week Congratulations to Mantis, our next Coaster of the Week! This Sunday, October 19, 2014, Mantis will be closing forever for its epic transformation into Rougarou, Cedar Point's new floorless beast! However, we would like to applaud Mantis on 18 incredible years with a sendoff, Wiki style. Congratulations, Mantis! Top 10 list:Coaster of the Week If you are an admin on the Wikia, feel free to edit the list at the link posted above. Non-users and non-admins are not allowed to edit the list, but can feel free to send suggestions on any admin's message wall. In the future, we will allow users to vote for the Coaster of the Week, but until this Wikia becomes popular, the admins will decide the Coaster of the Week. This Week's Top Ten Coaster of the Week Records *The first ever Coaster of the Week was California Screamin' at Disney California Adventure Park. *The first closed coaster on the list was the Big Bad Wolf at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. *The first wooden coaster to be Coaster of the Week was Outlaw Run at Silver Dollar City. *The first floorless Coaster of the Week was SheiKra at Busch Gardens Tampa Bay. **Coincidentally, its sister coaster, Griffon, at the Williamsburg park, was selected four weeks later. *The first roller coaster to be Coaster of the Week while on construction was Full Throttle at Six Flags Magic Mountain. The attraction made the Top Ten two months before opening on June 22, 2013. **Also, the coaster is the first to hold the #1 spot for two weeks in a row. *The first theme park to have their coasters on the list multiple times is Six Flags Magic Mountain. So far, four of their outstanding coasters have peaked at #1. *The first roller coaster to be on the list within one month of opening was Coast Rider at Knott's Berry Farm, which took #4 one week after opening on May 25, 2013. **It was also the first coaster within a month of opening day to be listed at #1, on the week of June 23, 2013 - June 29, 2013. *The first roller coaster to hold to #1 spot for more than a month was Iron Rattler from Six Flags Fiesta Texas, who held the title when the Wikia went idle from mid-July 2013 to early-August 2013. Latest activity Featured Coaster Verbolten Congratulations to Busch Gardens Williamsburg's Verbolten, Coaster Wikia's 19th Coaster of the Week! The attraction, opened in May 2012, replaces Busch Gardens Williamsburg's famed Big Bad Wolf suspended coaster, in which Verbolten pays homage to in several ways. Verbolten is themed after German's network of highways, the Autobahn, and its vehicles are themed as cars driving through the Black Forest. The trains enters an event building, which features three dramatic scenes, one of which features elements from the Big Bad Wolf. Congratulations, Verbolten, for winning the title of COTW, and congratulations to Busch Gardens Williamsburg for its second Coaster of the Week! New Coaster on the Block ring racer After a delay of openings and numerous crashes, ring racer in Germany reopened on Halloween. The coaster, based on a Formula One racer speeds through the track at 135mph and goes 37 feet high. The coaster has suffered track pipe explosions, a series of incidents, etc., but its reopening gave the coaster its rightful spot as the New Coaster on the Block. |- Gone But Not Forgotten Rolling Thunder Rolling Thunder was a wooden coaster formerly in operation at Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey. It was the first wooden coaster at Rolling Thunder, and opened at the park in 1979. The coaster was famous because people who did not meet the 54-inch height regulations would be able to ride Rolling Thunder and its 44-inch requirement, and the coaster's dueling tracks. Rolling Thunder was closed on September 8, 2013, due to the construction of a walkthrough safari exhibit and ''Zumanjaro: Drop of Doom, ''a trio of 415-foot drop towers attached to the structure of the park's monstrous Kingda Ka. The ride has been demolished, and removed from the park, but Six Flags Great Adventure will be moving onto bigger and better attractions. Rolling Thunder may be gone, but to many fans, especially at Six Flags Great Adventure, it is gone, but not forgotten. Category:Browse